


You Need A Haircut

by Lokisgame



Series: A Buzzing Sound [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: “You need a haircut” she said out of the blue, brushing away the hairs that grew out above his ear.





	You Need A Haircut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muldersboyishenthousiasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/gifts).



“You need a haircut” she said out of the blue, brushing away the hairs that grew out above his ear, standing close enough for him to feel the warmth radiating of her body in the cold dampness of their basement office. But it wasn’t her words that startled him, but her touch, she never touched him like this. It was a gesture of a closest person, a mother to son, lover to lover, wife to her man,  
His ears burned red hot.  
“I’ll go tomorrow if it bothers you”  
“No, it doesn’t bother me, it’s just” she broke off, taking a step back, “just an observation, that’s all”  
Didn’t she realize what she had done? Didn’t she see the effect even the smallest touch had on him?  
She made him like this, conditioned him to crave it, her little hand and cool fingers always tracing his hairline. To search for injury was her first instinct and he didn’t know he was safe, until she was there to jolt him back to here and now with one simple touch.  
“I will, don’t worry, it’s been too long” he replied, his tone reconciliatory. 

“You need a haircut” she said out of the blue, as he laid with his cheek pressed against her chest, fingers gently running through his hair, around the ear, under his jaw and and back to beginning. He wished he could say something like that about her but there was nothing wrong with her hair spilled over the pillow in her comfortable bed.  
“I’ll go first thing in the morning if it bothers you”  
“No, it doesn’t bother me” she planted a soft kiss on his forehead “just an observation, that’s all”  
“I will, don’t worry” he returned the kiss kissing the nearest patch of skin, the top of her breast, “It’s been too long” 

“You need a haircut” she said, her face inches from his, fingers brushing the tip of his ear, chin resting gently on his chest. She carried her weight gingerly because of his fragile state and the swollen belly between them. Her touch brought back memories, filled in the gaps, he reoriented himself around her and that particular brush of her hand made him feel safe, the connection restored from now to their past. The hair grew, even some time after death and he was dead for a while.  
“Call the barber first thing in the morning if it bothers you”  
“No it doesn’t” she brushed away the hairs and a tear rolled down her cheek “just a simple observation, that’s all”  
He reached and wiped away her tears, it was time to come back to the living, he craved a new beginning.  
“Call the barber” his tone one of whispered resolve as his fingers combed through her prefect hair, longer than he remembered but as silky smooth as ever. Her hand mirrored his path, and soon enough, they both fell asleep, calmed by the other’s soothing touch. 

“You need a haircut” she said sitting on the other side of the table, her eyes no longer sunken, hair decidedly longer and back to her natural red, now pulled in a messy bun with strands escaping and framing her face, begging to be tucked away by his now calloused hand. The table was small, three chairs around it in the kitchen of their first real home.  
“You can do it after dinner” he smiled and stabbed the steak he grilled for them just outside the back door.  
“Just a little, of the sides, I like you like this, my rugged man”  
“You always liked me a little shaggy, admit it” he could shave for her tonight, see if it brings some of the memories back. His eyes kept returning to one little strand teasing the corner of her mouth.  
“We all have our little kinks, Mulder” she smiled looking up and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching and tucking the unruly lock back to it’s place behind her ear with the rest of the gang. His touch lingered for a second, making the hairs on her arms stand up.  
“We sure do Scully” he agreed, his tone dripping with lust.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully’s OctoberFicFest 2017  
> Inspired by tumblr conversation with mulders-boyish-enthousiasm


End file.
